


Offbeat

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-29
Updated: 2006-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, Bowie struck again?  That is my only excuse, damnit.  Just a little double drabble in Orli's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offbeat

You know that tug? It's familiar but exciting, that sharp tug in your gut, you know it—right when you hear that _perfect_ note in a song, that perfect line or perfect riff. You can't help but move your hips, reach your hands up to grab your hair and do a full body shimmie. You know?

Dom knows. He and I don't make sense, Billy says with his head tilted to the side, scratching his chin. But we _do_, damnit, you see, we do—because we feel the same tug.

It happened the first time in Elijah's living room. Dom brought albums, Dom brought a whole fucking 200-CD wallet of 'em, and when Elijah popped _Hunky Dory_ into the changer, curious, Dom and I locked eyes at the start of the second track and broke into it at the exact same time, the exact same shimmy.

"…put another log on the fire for me, I'll make some breakfast and coffee…"

It's just that moment, you see, that tug, that little syncopated piano chord. You can't help it, just the four beats, half note and a triplet, just that little hip shake. Dom grinned at me and looked up through his eyelashes, and I'll bet you Billy doesn't even know that I know what a triplet is, the fucker. That's all right. Dom knows.


End file.
